


An Anti-Form Sora?

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Sora goes anti-form while searching for Riku, slight angst and fluff ensue. Something short~





	An Anti-Form Sora?

“Riku?! Riku-!! Riku, where are you?” Kairi cups her hands together and raises them to her mouth, yelling as loud as she can. “Riku! Sora’s waitin for ya!” Goofy adds, prompting donald to follow.

“He must be somewhere around here, right?” Lea crosses his arms, looking around. “I wonder why he just ran off like that…” King Mickey sighs, worry evident in his voice.

 

Lea, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kairi ar in Twilight town, searching for a Riku who mysteriously ran off. The day had gone by quickly while they searched, and it was now beginning to get late.

 

“Maybe something happened between him and Sora? I dunno.” Lea suggests. Kairi scans the area. “Do you know anything? Sor- Huh? Where’s Sora?” The group stop and look around. Kairi then grunts, stomping her foot. “Those stupid boys… always running off to do whatever they want!” She sighs, rubbing her temple.

“He probably just went off on his own to find Riku, you know how he is.” Donald says while shaking his head.. “That could be true!” Goofy replies.

 

“He’s been acting strange since Riku disappeared,” Kairi says. “I wonder if something really did happen…”

 

“The group continue to search, when Lea comes to a sudden stop. “Behind us!” “The rest turn around in confusion, and are met with a figure coated in darkness. The group summon their weapons immediately, ready to attack. The figure becomes clearer, and Kairi gasps in surprise.

“Is that… Sora?”The others look at her in surprise. “Sora? How the hell could that be-” Lea starts, but is cut off. “It’s a long story- but! That’s definitely Sora!” She points at the figure, who is now walking around, sniffing the air, with his yellow eyes glowing in the night.

“What is he doing?” Lea asks, but receives no reply.

 

The group continue to stay on the defense, unsure and wary of how Sora will react next. Suddenly, Sora stops in his tracks, looking straight in one direction. The group watch him carefully as he walks in one direction, slowly. He looks straight ahead, alert. He then starts to run off on all fours, prompting the others to follow.

 

“Sora! Sora, what are you doing?!” Kairi yells, but Sora either doesn’t hear, or just flat out ignores her. He runs to the big crack that leads to the woods, and enters it.

 

He slows, sniffing the air again. He suddenly bolts off once more to behond one of the trees, and a surprised yell resounds through the forest. “That was Riku!” Kairi exclaims, running to the tree with the rest. The group are met with the sight of Sora, still in his anti-form, snuggling up to the crouched Riku. “Uh… what are you guys doing here? And what is… this?” Riku says, his eyes darting between the group and the anti Sora beside him, trying as best he can to move away from the darkened figure.   
  


“Why, that’s Sora!” Riku looks up to Goofy in surprise. “Sora? How?” Kairi furrows her brows, frowning. “I think it’s because of…” she pauses. “Eh, nevermind! I-It’s not important.” The rest are confused, but they leave it at that. 

“So… this is… Sora…?” Riku hesitantly touches the cheek of the anti Sora, and he nuzzles his hand, smiling.

 

“Yeah, that’s Sora alright…” he mumbles, grinning. His shoulders loosen, and he happily ruffles Sora’s hair.

 

“Should we leave you two alone?” Goofy laughs. “But it’s really late…” Kairi replies, with a worried glance at the rest of the group. “I think Sora and Riku can take care of themselves, right?” King Mickey suggests, and Riku nods. “Yeah… I’d appreciate it if you could leave us alone for a bit.”

 

“Alright, you lovebirds. Don’t be too long,” Lea smirks, and starts to walk off. Kairi shakes her head while smiling, and the rest follow.

Riku looks back to Sora, and frowns sadly. “So even someone like you has darkness in their heart, huh…” Sora tilts his head, peeking up and Riku.

“...I suppose I can guess why this happened, then.”

 

…

 

“Riku, what are you saying?” Sora exclaims, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know, Sora.” Riku replies, not looking at him. Sora grits his teeth, anger starting to rise in his chest. “Y-You can’t just say something like that!! You can’t just… you can’t…” Tears well up in his eyes, Riku tries to wipe them away, but is stopped by Sora.

 

“No… no, don’t…” 

 

“Sora… I just don’t think this will work. We’re about to go on the biggest journey of our lives, and I… I might just…” Riku’s hand is gripped tightly by Sora. “No! No, I won’t let you! You won’t fall to darkness!”

 

…

 

“What if I do, Sora? What then?” Riku strokes the cheek of the anti Sora. “...I guess… you would save me.” He smiles. “Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn’t. Do you have any idea how much power you have over me, Sora?” Anti Sora tilts his head once more, confused. Riku laughs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for what I said. I won’t leave you… I have to protect you, and you have to protect me, right?” Sora doesn’t reply, instead leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Riku’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Riku.”

 

_ I won’t let you fall to the darkness. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment~


End file.
